Someone Else's Star
by Safaia Bara
Summary: Wishing upon a star can work, as long as it's the right one. Posted for True Colour's Pai/Retasu contest. P/R


Here's my entry for True's contest.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew. The characters and story are the property of Mia Ikumi and Reiko Yoshida. I do own this storyline. I also do not own the song "Someone Else's Star" by Brian White.

* * *

_Alone again tonight  
without someone to love  
The stars are shining bright  
So one more wish goes up_

A brisk wind rustled her green locks as Retasu swept the dirt from the café out onto the balcony. The light was starting to fade from the sky and the stars were appearing one by one. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, wishing on a shooting star.

_Oh I wish I may  
And I wish with all my might  
For the love I'm dreamin' of  
And missin' in my life_

The porpoise mew sighed lightly and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. She'd been wondering lately how a certain amethyst eyed alien.

_You'd think that I could find  
A true love of my own  
It happens all the time  
To people that I know  
_

Once the war ended, it only took a year for Kisshu and Taruto to return to their other halves. The green haired alien was the first to arrive. As before, he was annoyingly persistent in his ploys to capture Ichigo's heart, and, luckily for him, his hard work paid off in three months. Apparently, things became too distant with Ichigo and Aoyama, seeing as Masaya had no time to leave England and visit her. After a few months of mourning her lost relationship, she began finding comfort in Kisshu's presence. Sooner that he could have ever dreamed possible, the alien boy and the mew leader were going on dates and spending endless amounts of time together.

_Their wishes all come true  
So I've got to believe  
There's still someone out there  
Who was meant for only me_

Not long after, Taruto was found hiding in Purin's attic just to get a glimpse of her whenever he could. Of course, once the little monkey girl found out, she was all over the poor alien child. It was a rare moment when anyone saw one without the other, or when Taruto wasn't blushing.

Both aliens had been welcomed back with open arms.

That was three years ago.

_I guess I must be wishin' on someone else's star  
It seems like someone else keeps gettin' what I'm wishin' for  
Why can't I be as lucky as those other people are  
I guess I must be wishin' on someone else's star_

"Retasu!"

The young woman swiftly scurried out of the cold, shutting the door and locking it behind her.

"Ryou?"

"You should be heading home, it's starting to get chilly out and it's getting darker earlier. Stay safe."

Retasu blinked owlishly for a minute before grabbing her blue pea coat and walking out the door. She hadn't realized that she had been standing outside for so long; The sun was only a sliver of gold against the horizon by this point and the street lamps were lighting up one by one.

No matter what she did, she couldn't tear her mind away from Pai. What was he up to? How was his planet fairing? Neither Kisshu nor Taruto kept in contact with the older alien that often, so updates were few and far between.

_I sit here in the dark  
And stare up at the sky  
I can't tell my heart  
One good reason why_

She sat on a nearby bench and looked around. On another bench a few feet away was an older couple packing up a finished picnic as three young children hurried over. Retasu closed her eyes and took off her glasses, gently resting her head on the back of the bench.

_Everywhere I look  
It's lovers that I see  
Seems like everyone's in love  
Everyone but me_

After a few minutes of quiet reflection, she rose from her seat and, shivering slightly from a breeze, continued on her journey home.

A large gust of wind picked up and the green mew pulled her coat tighter to her.

As she passed a long, darkening alley, she heard they crunching of gravel behind her. Retasu jumped an spun on her heel, but found no trace of human life. She placed a hand over her chest and let out a deep sigh of relief. Just as her heart rate started to calm, a large, warm hand reached out from the shadows and covered her mouth, effectively muffling her screams. Another arm was wrapped firmly around her waist and she was pulled into the alley.

The young woman began kicking and flailing around with all of her might, but it was to no avail. Her body grew tired, and the cold wind made her shake so violently that she had to concentrate solely on keeping herself warm.

"Calm down, Retasu."

Retasu's eyes grew wide at the husky voice; a voice she hadn't heard in over four years.

"Pai?" was her hushed reply.

The eldest alien released her and gently turned her around to face him. "Yes, Retasu."

She just stood there, frozen for a few moments as she took him in. He looked practically the same. His eyebrows were creased as a slight frown played on his lips. His skin was as pale as ever and his ears looked a bit longer. Taller than he was before, his built frame towered over her; if she had not known better, she would have been frightened.

But the difference was in his eyes.

His eyes were a brighter amethyst than she remembered, almost sparkling with some unknown emotion. He also looked a bit worn down. He had dark circles under his half-lidded eyes that looked as if he could barely keep them open.

"Pai, what are you doing here?"

His frown deepened, "Would you like me to leave?" He sounded almost…hurt?

"No, no! Not at all! You just startled me…" she amended, grasping his forearm. When she realized what she had done, she quickly dropped his arm and blushed a bright pink, "Sorry."

Pai's lips twitched in amusement, "Nothing to apologize for."

Retasu shivered again and the purple haired alien quickly teleported them into her kitchen.

The cerulean eyed girl blinked rapidly at the new change in brightness and looked around. "Oh!"

_I guess I must be wishin' on someone else's star  
It seems like someone else keeps gettin' what I'm wishin' for_

A few minutes later both she and Pai were sitting in the drawing room with mugs of hot cider in their hands, chatting like old friends.

"Why didn't you come back, Pai?" She quickly covered her mouth and blushed at the boldness of her statement. Pai frowned and cleared his throat. "I mean…I'm sorry, I just…Kisshu and Taruto came back and I was just…wondering…" she stammered.

Pai drew out a sigh and shook his head, "No, it's fine. I should have expected that this would come up sooner or later. I was…ashamed."

"Why?"

"Because…you were right. You were right and I was wrong and it hurt." He looked up and saw confusion in her eyes.

"You stayed away because I hurt your pride."

"No! I was hurt because it took me so long to see that you were right. There was always this nagging feeling I got whenever I was near you, but I just shook it off. I didn't understand it, therefore I didn't trust it. Now I realize that I should have. That I should have trusted you. It seemed…wrong whenever I fought against you, but I just ignored it…pushed it away. Once I left, though, I realized that I missed you." Retasu gasped.

"It made no sense to me. Why did I miss you? You were supposed to be my enemy. But the more I thought about it, the more I realized that you were right. And then, when Kisshu and Taruto went back to earth, I wanted so badly to go with them…to see you," his eyes stared directly into hers and she couldn't look away, "but I knew I couldn't go back. I was ashamed of the way I had treated you. I was afraid of what you would think of me; I could not even stand the thought of you hating me, so I stayed away.

"These past few years I spent every waking moment trying to think of ways for you to forgive me. I wanted to show you that I had changed, that-"

_Why can't I be as lucky as those other people are  
I guess I must be wishin' on someone else's star  
_

He was cut off with her lips against his. Before he had a chance to react, she pulled away and smiled up at him, "There's nothing to forgive. I understood what you felt back then, I still do-"

This time, it was his lips that silenced her. "Then let's just forget."

As he pulled her into another kiss, another star shot across the sky, directly over their heads.

_Why can't I be as lucky as those other people are  
I guess I must be wishin' on someone else's star  
_

Retasu finally found her star.

* * *

Yeah, hope you liked it!


End file.
